Fantasy Life of Mutual Killing
by SHSL Slacker
Summary: When Hope's Peak was torn down, another one popped up; and this one doesn't look any friendlier than the other. But everybody seems to adore it like they did to the first; or do they, really and truly? Or did Despair erase their memories again - and left them in a city of nothing? [SYOC Closed, more info inside. Fantasy.]
1. 00: acceptance & letters

"Oh, God."

Deep breath. In. Out. In. Out.

Hope's Peak Academy. I've been accepted into Hope's Peak Academy. This is pure insanity.

"... God."

Seems to be the only thing I can say right now. Ugh. Must be the impossibility of this all getting to my head.

"I can't believe this. It's like... damn. Wow."

I said something different. Hooray. Though it wasn't any better than 'God'.

I was invited to this school because of my talent. Yeah, that's still kind of hard to comprehend. I mean, I know I'm good, but that doesn't mean I'm the best. Right? ... Right?

I can't possibly be the best in what I do. I'm just kind of good. Maybe above average if I try hard enough. But...

"... Well then."

I guess standing around here isn't going to change whatever's happening right now. I'm invited to Hope's Peak Academy and not a lot is gonna change that.

... Unless I rip the envelope in two-

I open the doors before I continue my train of thought. No going back now. Anyway, I don't have scissors with me...

* * *

**Ahh, yes! It is I, the super high school level Slacker! You may call me Miss Slacker, ufufu. No, I'm kidding. Anyway, I'm gonna go to the point here.**

**This Dangan Ronpa SYOC isn't very different. Well, except for the fact that your OCs are gonna have superpowers and the deaths are gonna be even gorier. Hehe. Rules, then:**

**- No Mary/Marty Sues, please! I have the right to reject any OC that I can't (or won't) work with, so sorry if your submission is cancelled. You'll know your OC didn't make it in if you didn't get a reply.**

**- Send your OCs via PM. I'm afraid I'll have to reject those who submit via review as well.**

**- I will be choosing the Main Character, the Mastermind, the Helper Characters, and the Mole for this one. However, if you want to specify what you want your OC to be, you may do so in the form.**

**Form!:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender, Pronouns, Sexuality:**

**SHSL:**

**Speech Pattern/Quotes (how does your OC talk? What do they usually say? Give at least three quotes.):**

**Nationality:**

**Abilities/Powers:**

**- What do they do with these powers?:**

**- Do they like these powers?:**

**- Do they use them for good or for bad?:**

**- Do they keep these powers hidden or not?:**

**Personality:**

**Backstory:**

**Physical Appearance:**

**- Defining Traits (scars, birthmarks, etc.):**

**Clothing:**

**- Accessories (bags, jewelry, etc.)?:**

**Quirks:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Fears:**

**Greatest Fear:**

**Secrets:**

**Greatest Secret:**

**Who would they get along with?:**

**Who wouldn't they get along with?:**

**Romance? (If yes, include what kind of person they like and how they would act in a relationship.):**

**Victim, Culprit, or Survivor?:**

**Main Character?:**

**Helper Character?:**

**Mastermind?:**

**Role in Investigation:**

**Role in Trial:**

**Other:**

**And that's it (I think)! Have fun, everyone!**

**_Slacker, 1/3/14_**


	2. 01: telekinetic travelers & ice queens

Ow.

This hurts.

I think it's because my legs are dead and my arms are… dead-er.

Maybe sitting up will fix this.

So I do.

I sit up from the desk my head had been resting on, stretching my numb arms as I do so. Looking around, it seems like I am in a classroom of sorts… the tables and chairs, shelves, books, and… the blackboard. Of course.

There's something written on it in crude handwriting, like they were in a hurry and scribbled this while they were moving around. I can barely read it, but I can decipher the words 'welcome', 'Hope's Peak', 'come', and 'gymnasium'. So I'm welcomed to Hope's Peak and I have to go to the gym. For what? An assembly with the other students? A welcoming ceremony? Or maybe Hope's Peak uses a different system than all the other schools. To be honest, I don't want to know.

Okay. Then. There's nothing else to do, is there? I guess… the gym, right? I'll get over there, then.

… Where _is _the gym?

* * *

I exit the classroom in hopes of finding my way through to wherever the gym may be.

No luck. It hasn't been more than two minutes and I don't even know where I am anymore.

Nobody seems to be here, too. So everyone must be in the gym already? I'd feel bad for making them wait… but I barely even know my way around this place. So… I guess I'll just keep walking around until I either bump into someone or find the gym by pure luck.

Then again, I'm not the luckiest person in here…

"Ooh! Hey there, other guy!"

… And… who might this be…?

The voice came from behind me, so I turn around expecting to see some sort of grinning face or whatever, but instead, there's no one there. Confused, I turn around in all directions, trying to find whoever might have called me, but… there's no one here?

"Ehehe. I'm riiiight here, buddy!"

Okay, that came from behind me again, so… I feint a turn to the back, before quickly turning to face front again. There's a jolting movement, and then all of a sudden there's a boy there who looks seventeen. He looks surprised, with his blue eyes ridiculously wide, but then there's also the grin on his face, so… pleasantly surprised? People are strange.

"Yo! Name's Hayashi Katsumi, the Traveler," he says easily. I raise my hand in response, about to introduce myself as well, but before I know it, he's gone again. Then I feel a hand slapping my back and I suppress a sigh. "Wassup?!" he exclaims. I reach behind me to flick his forehead and he recoils in mock pain.

**HAYASHI KATSUMI**

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL TRAVELER**

"You hurt me so!" Hayashi says, faking his death. "I mean, you just _had_ to flick my forehead like that. Now you'll be suspected for murder. Poor you, you shouldn't have done that!"

"Whatever you say." I roll my eyes. What a kid. Maybe he's actually fifteen. Or twelve. Who knows. "But whatever. I'm Nagisa Naoki, nice to meet you and all that."

**NAGISA NAOKI**

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL ?**

"So, so. What's your title?" He asks excitedly, zipping around me like he has ADHD. Which I'm willing to bet my life fortune he does. "You're at Hope's Peak. You _should_ have one. I think."

"Yeah. I'm…"

Wait.

Super high school level… what?

I can't… remember.

I have one. I know I do. I remember being good at something and being invited for that to Hope's Peak. That talent; it's the only reason I'm standing right here.

But what is it?

I can't remember.

It's… It should be…

What?

"Heeey~ Nagisa! So, what is it? Don't tell me you forgot."

Oh, yeah. He's in here.

"… Uh, sorry. But that's exactly it. I kind of… forgot."

"Whaaat?!" he exclaims. It looks like he was just informed that the apocalypse was his entire fault (which, admittedly, I wouldn't be surprised about). "Really, dude? But it's, like, your title. Your thing. Something you're so good at you're in Hope's Peak because of it. How can you forget?"

"I don't know either. If I knew, do you think I wouldn't tell you?" I reply. To be honest, I probably _wouldn't_ tell him, but he doesn't need to know that.

"Point taken." He slows down a bit and looks around. "By the way… know where the gym is? Aren't we supposed to go there?"

"… Oh." I completely forgot about that, too. I have one short-term memory. "I… have no idea. I was just wandering around and hoping I bump into someone who knows the way."

And then suddenly, there's a huffing sound behind us and a seventeen-year-old brunette (this I can be sure of) is there, arms crossed and her icy blue eyes gazing at us with disdain. She's surrounded by these superior aura of sorts, like we're below her and we're not worthy of her presence. Which I probably am not – I don't know about Hayashi.

"Simpletons," she says, smirking as she does so. "Can't even find your way to somewhere as obvious as the gym without making a fool of yourself, can you? Huh! Makes me wonder about the teenagers of this generation as it is now." She shakes her head. I can feel myself disliking her more and more with every word she says. "If they continue this way, I won't be surprised if speed-boy over there brings on the apocalypse."

… Wasn't I just thinking that?

Contrary to my dislike for her, though, Hayashi jumps at the chance. To be fair, he is a teenager, and she is wearing a pretty short silver dress… "Daaamn, how _you_ doin'? You're hot. Like–"

I barely have time to hide before the girl has her arm outstretched and a freezing wind overtakes the hallway. Stalactites and stalagmites made out of ice instantly form everywhere, on the ceiling, the walls, and the corners. The floor is suddenly shining; it has a new sheen of ice on it, causing Hayashi to slip and fall, hitting his head on the frozen ground effectively. The girl snickers, then retracts her hand, and the atmosphere dwindles down to normal. The stalactites don't go away, however.

"Ow, why'd you hit me?!" Hayashi complains, rubbing the back of his head. I stare at the girl, wondering how exactly that had just happened. Ice appearing out of nowhere? That's impossible! I mean, that defies all laws of nature. Plus, we're in a freaking building. How can Winter just oh so coincidentally want to visit?

The girl notices my staring and steps over to me, her brown calf boots making little sound on the cold floor. She tickles my chin – _those are some cold fingers you have lady_ – and giggles, but she sounds a lot more like an evil mastermind than a sweet little girl (which she definitely isn't). "What, haven't seen anyone like me before? Well, you have now. I'm Rosalee Marx, the first, last, _and_ best Ice Queen this side of the world. Remember me or I'll freeze your innards."

**ROSALEE MARX**

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL ICE QUEEN**

"I-Ice Queen?" I stammer out like an idiot. "You mean- wait, ice? You control ice? No, I- that's impossible! I-Isn't it?" I also get the feeling I'm sounding more and more stupid with every word that comes out of my mouth.

"Whoa, you too?" In contrast to my unbelieving attitude, Hayashi jumps back up from his sitting position and is right next to Rosalee before I've blinked. "Awesome! I've been wondering if anyone else had superpowers like me!"

"Superpowers? Wait, what? What's this magic business all about, hold up!" I get the feeling I'm the only one in here who has no idea what's happening!

"Pft." Rosalee gives out a chiming laugh from behind her palm. "Ignorant child. Don't you understand, or were my words too complex for you tinny little brain?"

"I-I'm turning seventeen in a month!" And of course, the first thing I do is defend my age, which indirectly gives away the fact I'm sixteen and a lot younger than them. Congratulations, me. "Oh, wait. Damn it. I mean–"

"No use righting yourself now, man," Hayashi whispers not-very-subtly. "This girl's a feisty one. You're probs better off hailing her if you don't want your intestines frozen."

"Ah, yes. Listen to the little boy here." Rosalee smirks, placing her ice cold hand atop Hayashi's head. The Traveler perks up like a praised puppy. "Maybe if you give away some creative compliments I'll pay attention to you."

I massage my temple to calm myself down before moving on. "Uh, right. Keep thinking that. Ugh… superpowers, magic… what's all this weird stuff about? I didn't think it was possible, but…"

"Oh, I can move around in all ways!" Hayashi explains cheerfully. "Like… I can run super fast. Teleport, speed run, hover, you name it!"

"So you can fly, too?" I ask.

"Yeppers!" He grins. "I can use telekinesis too. Watch!" Shutting his eyes, Hayashi clenches his fists and there's suddenly a snowball floating in front of him, outlined by purplish-pinkish energy of some sort. I back away a bit, sighing in relief when it drops harmlessly to the ground. The boy snaps his eyes back open, a wide, expectant grin on his face.

"Hmph," Rosalee huffs. "Just that? How pathetic! Your abilities are so pitiful they're not even worth writing about _nor_ listening to. It's so pitiful it's laughable! Now look at me. _Me._ _I_ have the powers to control the most deadly of forces – ice! If I wanted to, I could freeze your eyeballs out and tear them out and smash into pieces on the ground, and while I'm at it, flush them down the drain, where they belong."

"This woman's pretty ruthless," Hayashi murmurs from beside me. "Ice isn't going to be able to do anything if it doesn't _hit_ something. Her accuracy level is probably ways off."

"Oh? Why don't you say that louder, my friend? I don't believe I heard you _properly_." Within seconds, the temperature had dropped almost fifty degrees negative, and frost had started to form once again on the walls and corners. A harsh winter wind blew from behind Rosalee.

"I-I-uhh," Hayashi stuttered. "You look pretty today?"

With that, he's gone, presumably having teleported to the other end of the hallway. The wind dies down, and the frost begins to melt again. I stop shivering, and Rosalee simply has an irritated expression on her face.

She turns to me. "Do you mind? I have business to do. We _do _need to go to the gymnasium, bothersome as it may be."

"E-Er, right," I manage to stammer out. This lady is going to be the death of me someday. "Uh… so you know the way to the gym?"

"Do you take me for a commoner? Of course I do. Now unless you wish to be left behind by everyone else, come." She doesn't wait for me to even nod before she takes off, her boots clacking down the floor across the hallway. I hurry after her.

For some reason, I get the feeling this isn't all that it's supposed to be. Why didn't Hope's Peak inform me in the letter about teenagers with ice magic and telekinetic travelers? And if these two are in here, doesn't that mean there'll be more of them? I'm kind of nervous for what's to come. Who says the other students aren't as pleasant as Hayashi or as easy-to-escape as Rosalee? I'm probably going to get my throat torn out in the second day or being here.

I can only hope for the best.

* * *

**Hi there new readers (which... aren't all that new, now that I think about it. I'm getting similar people for my SYOCs, aren't I?)! So yeah, here's three of the characters, with Nagisa Naoki, despite having a girly name, being the main character. Hayashi Katsumi belongs to megav, and Rosalee Marx belongs to slendie258! I admit, I wrote this chapter because I love these two a lot, so I guess I was a bit biased... oh well.**

**See y'all next chapter! Which, I hope, will come soon. Expect... Thursday?**

_**Slacker, 2/3/14**_


	3. 02: introductions & beginnings part i

It's been ten minutes.

I have this strange feeling we're nowhere near the gymnasium by now.

Rosalee is turning down every hall and furrowing her brows every time she doesn't see the gym. We haven't seen Hayashi either, so I can assume he's probably found the gym already. Or is even more lost than we are, which I find kind of unlikely for some reason.

I can just _feel_ the vibes of frustration emanating from Rosalee. The more irritated she's getting, the lower the temperature is dropping. Thank God I have my sweater and beanie on, or else I might have frozen to death by now already.

"Ro–"

"Shut your mongrel mouth!" she hisses. I draw back as I feel frost gather around my ankle. "I didn't ask for your opinion!"

"I was just–"

"I don't want to hear another word from you or I'll freeze your limbs off!"

I shut up. I wasn't going to try an Ice Queen.

We walked on. Rosalee always left some sort of trail of ice on the floor, freezing it and turning it into a mini ice rink. It'd go away after time, but I had to stay a safe distance away from her so I wouldn't slip and fall flat on my face.

Eventually, we reach a door of some kind. It's large, with a sign saying 'EMERGENCY EXIT' in big, red letters on top of it. Rosalee almost passed by it, but stops at the last second. Jogging next to her to see what caught her attention, I pause to observe the huge metal gray door.

"It's an emergency exit," I say dumbly.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," she mutters.

"Uh, well… it's not the gym," I say, once again, dumbly.

"Yeah, I can _see _that." She rolls her eyes. "What's this thing doing just here? Pretty suspicious, if you ask me."

Indeed, the emergency exit door was placed right there in the corridor, like the other classrooms we passed by. It had little to no presence if you didn't see it, but once you actually paid some form of attention to it, it had some sort of presence that made you want to open it and see what's outside.

"I'm going in." Before I have time to react, Rosalee opens the door, and…

I'm not sure what I expected to see out there, but I definitely didn't think I'd see fourteen other teenagers there.

"Whoaaa, more of them?" A little girl who looks ridiculously pale and thin jumps up and down from where she stands, black ponytail bobbing along with her. What's most terrifying about her is the large scythe she carries, black handle with ice-blue blade and all. It kind of unnerves me that I'm not as surprised as I probably should be, but when you've met two supernaturals already, it kind of tones down the shock. "Hey, are these cuttable? They should be, right?"

… Cuttable? You mean, with the scythe?

"Uh, no. No. No, we're not cuttable," I say hurriedly, inching away from the scythe-wielding girl. She whines a bit and complains about no one being cuttable and wanting to dice people up in itty bitty ribbons. I instinctively hide behind Rosalee, who looks at me with a disgusted face and pushes me away.

"Are you alright?" a voice asks. I turn around to look at a tall male, with fair skin and hazel eyes. He brushes his shoulder-length dark brown hair and continues. "Yes, Alice over there is a bit… strange, shall we say… but relax. I am not here to harm you." He manages a small smile at that. "I'm Sebastian Warren, the Masseur. It's nice to meet you."

**SEBASTIAN WARREN**

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL MASSEUR**

"N-Nagisa Naoki, here," I reply. "Uh, not sure of my talent, though. Nice to meet you too."

"Oh? You forgot?" he asks. I nod. "I see. Isn't that unfortunate… well, I hope you get your memory back. Your talent must have been a great one to be invited to Hope's Peak." He smiles once more. I may have to pay him back one of these days for all the smiles he's giving me.

The scythe-girl jumps over to us, causing me to back away by a significant distance. She notices that, of course – she bounds towards me still, grinning. "Don't mooove, or I'll slice you uuup!" she exclaims, jumping around me as I attempt to crawl away from the girl. She's crazy, isn't she?

"Well, of course I'm crazy! Couldn't you tell?" she cackles. A swarm of glowing, deep purple butterflies flutter around her arm as she waves it around. "But I'm Alice Falcatae! Nice to meet you and all that jazz! I'm the Scythemaster 'round here. If you don't annoy me, maybe I won't kill you!"

**ALICE FALCATAE**

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL SCYTHEMASTER**

I don't particularly want to know how she read my mind, but I'm not sure if she said that because she _did _read my mind and she's a _satori_ or simply said that through habit. "Uh… Nagisa… Naoki. Nice to meet you…?" It would be nice to get away from you right this very second, really.

She giggles. "Yeah, sure, Nao-chan!" Since when were we on a first name basis? "I'll make sure if I ever have to slice you up, you'll enjoy it!" With that, she bounds away to the next unfortunate teenager near her, who happens to be Sebastian. She starts pestering him as well, but the Masseur seems tolerable towards her somehow.

I hear a scoff behind me. Turning around, a girl with long silver hair tied into twintails has her arms crossed and black eyes narrowed almost to slits. A mutter of 'I question the authorities' choice to bring someone like her in an enclosed area' or something like that escapes her lips.

"Uh, hello," I start. She jumps slightly, backing away from me a bit and glowering at me suspiciously. "Erm… I'm Nagisa Naoki. It's nice to meet you."

She continues glaring, but replies anyway. "… Hisakawa Kaede, Tactician."

**HISAKAWA KAEDE**

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL TACTICIAN**

"Just so you know, I may be a girl," she says. "But I use male pronouns. Refer to me as such."

"Oh. Uh, right." That's not too bad. I guess it's something important to he- _him_ – gotta get used to that – so I'll comply. "I… okay. I can do that."

He nods. An awkward silence descends upon us.

"R-Right, then!" I exclaim. How much dumber can I sound like today? "I-I'll get going now. Gotta introduce myself to others. Yup. See you, then, Hisakawa."

Another nod. He remains in place, seemingly intent on just observing everyone from a distance. I leave him be and move on to the next group of people.

It's a trio of girls I head on to this time, which makes me slightly uncomfortable. I approach them, and falter in my steps when I see one of them – a short, scrawny white-haired girl – look like she was asleep right then and there. The other one – a tall girl with black hair in a medium bob – pokes the white-haired girl, like she's trying to wake her up. The last one, a girl with short black hair and a white headband, looks like she's kind of just standing there and being awkward.

"Huh? Oh, hey. The latecomer!" the tall girl exclaims, turning her attention towards me. She raises a hand in greeting. "Hi! I'm Takashi Jyko, _the_ Manga Artist. Nice to meet you!"

**TAKASHI JYKO**

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL MANGA ARTIST**

The awkward girl smiles a bit at me. "Yeah. She's the one who wrote 'The Misfortune of Sally Fortune' or something like that." She shrugs. "Didn't read it. Oh, but, I'm Ilinca Seban, the Lyrist. It's nice to meet you."

**ILINCA SEBAN**

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL LYRIST**

"Nice to meet you girls too," I say. "Nagisa Naoki here. Super high school level question mark."

Takashi breaks out in laughter. "What was that? Question mark? How come?"

"Oh, I, uh, kinda forgot my title," I reply, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. "Must have been unimportant if I forgot the entire reason I'm here, though." Ilinca lets out a little chuckle at that.

"Mm, you shouldn't say that," a sleepy and childish-sounding voice murmurs. The white-haired girl rubs her eyes to assure us she's still awake and not dozing off in the middle of a conversation. "Your talent must have been really important. It's a part of you, isn't it? Doesn't it feel like you've lost a part of yourself? That talent of yours made up part of a bigger whole. If you don't have it, don't you feel incomplete?"

There's silence for a bit. I'm pretty sure none of us expected that to come out of someone like her. She tilts her head a bit, then yawns. Then she turns to face me again, a small grin on her face. "Hm… well, good morning, or is it evening? Hehe… I don't really know." She brushes a couple of stray white locks away from her face. "I'm Kazehaya Haruka, the Writer. And you are…?"

**KAZEHAYA HARUKA**

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL WRITER**

"He's some dude with a girly name," Takashi says. I don't argue; it's partially true, anyway. From the side, Ilinca rolls her eyes.

Kazehaya waves to me. "Hi there, some dude with a girly name."

"It's Nagisa," Ilinca murmurs. "Nagisa Naoki or something like that." I nod at her for my thanks and she simply looks away.

"I guess I should continue my introductions, then," I say, awkwardly backing away. Takashi nods and wishes me luck cheerily, while Kazehaya's head dips downwards and a soft snore comes from her. Ilinca sighs and waves me off silently.

I count all the remaining unfamiliar faces and see I have to introduce myself to around nine or so more people. Oh, wonderful, I think, as I move away from the trio of girls. I'm going to have to deal with more people. I don't know how this introducing came to be, but I realize that if this is some kind of meeting, I'm probably going to have to get to know these people too.

I'm also not sure whether that is Hayashi attempting to flirt with a girl and getting hit on the head by a black stuffed cat.

* * *

**Hello everyone, and welcome to another new chapter of FLoMK! Nothing much to say about this one, except that there's a group of people introduced already. Most of them are the ones I really like (-cough-IlincaAndHisakawa-cough-). Also, I'd appreciate it if any of you vote for Free Time events already, and tell me who you ship!  
**

_**Marei, 6/3/14**_

_**Marei, 6/3/14**_


End file.
